Welcome Home
by StrawberryMelody
Summary: After Sasuke kills a man for god knows why, Sakura is left to treat him and his injuries. Along the way, love happens. And then comes sadness and then someone dies. Just kidding or maybe not... Who knows!
1. Chapter 1

Okay hey, I'm back with a new story, one I came up with while eating a chicken sandwich. xD Random outta the blue story, I honestly have no idea what to do with the plot, so I'm just gonna see where this takes off... Enjoy! :D

Edit 9/22= Okay I don't know for the life of me, what I was thinking when I first wrote this chapter... I fixed it if anyone wants to read over. Nothing much has changed though, so it's not neccessary. xD Continue on...

* * *

><p><em><strong>We all understand that the wounds can't go away. How long will it go on? We don't need them anymore, we don't need this pain anymore… <strong>_

"Don't go… Please! I love you more than anything! If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets… because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear… I would do anything for you! So… please just stay with me! And if you can't do that, then take me with you… I understand now! What it means to be alone, without anyone that understands your pain. If Sasuke-kun left, how would I feel? I'd feel terrible! So lonely… Please… I'm begging you…" A cry resounded in his ears.

_Why is she making this so hard for me? Doesn't the idiot realize, if I stay with her, here in Konoha, that bastard Orochimaru will come after her and everyone I know. If I take her, she'll still die. Doesn't she realize? I'm doing it for her own good… _Sasuke couldn't help but voice his thoughts. "Sakura, do you know why? Do you know why I am choosing to leave, why I'm so distant? It's because I don't care for any of you pathetic_ losers._" His voice, as he had hoped, came out sounding bitter and awful.

"You're wrong Sasuke-kun… That's not why you're leaving… Don't you remember all the times we had in team 7? How you carried Naruto home, how you defended me, how you looked up to Kakashi to guide us." Sakura, tears freely falling down her face, carried on speaking. "You would never do those things if you didn't mean some of it. No one can act for that long…So tell me what's really happening!"

_Damnit… How did she notice…?_ Sasuke cursed silently.

"How did I notice? Sasuke-kun… I just told you I loved you, doesn't that warrant enough proof for you?" She smiled slightly behind her sadness.

"You're still wrong. I have no feelings for anyone of you. Go away, you're annoying." With that, Sasuke turned and started walking.

Sakura started realizing he was leaving, in the middle of the night, away from everyone who cared for him. Even if he claimed to have no feelings, even if he never came back, she had to let him know, about Naruto's and her love for him. "No Sasuke-kun, don't go! I'll scream and everyone will hear…" She slowly trailed off as she saw he was no longer in front of her.

"Thank you, for everything." A low voice was felt right next to her ear. A low thump and Sakura fell, unconscious.

**In this vast and endless world, drawing our own map and holding back our tears, we'll continue on walking, where? To the paradise that is unseen, to yours and mine, our unfortunate future...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Exactly 3 years later, Sakura Haruno, now a certified medic, walked through the streets of her town Konoha. Looking off at the sky in a daze, she headed off towards the hospital.<p>

"Sakura-chan! Wanna come to dinner with me and Hinata tonight?" A hyper active blond man bounded over to where Sakura was walking. Upon reaching her, he realized her clothes were vastly different. Instead of her usual red/pink shirts she had on a midnight-black shirt with laces on the bottom. Also missing were her usual pink skirt with green tights. She had donned black pants, reaching down to her knees. Her shoes and hairstyle, thankfully, had remained the same. _Wow… did someone pass away? Poor Sakura-chan…_ Naruto thought.

"Oh Naruto; hello, no thank you, I will be extremely busy today and I'm also very tired. I think I'll catch up on some sleep later instead. Thank you for your offer though." She softly replied back, trying to look everywhere else instead of her friend's face.

_Sakura-chan looks and sounds really upset. Maybe Tsunade-baasan will let her off for today so she can rest and feel better. _Naruto deduced, speaking up now, he told her, "I hope Tsunade-baasan lets you off early. Feel better Sakura-chan, if you need to talk, everyone's here." He showed a cheery but fake smile and waved as Sakura walked on. _I will find out what's wrong and help her!_ Naruto now promised himself that's exactly what he'd do.

Sakura now walked into the hospital, heading towards her supervisor's office.

"Sakura-chan! Tsunade-sama would really really like to see you!" A nurse, familiar looking but Sakura could never ever put a name to her face, ran up and beamed at Sakura.

"Thank you," She replied in a flat tone. "But I was going there anyways."

Sakura continued walking on, many nurses and doctors milling around a certain floor or seemed to be hurrying there. _Wonder what all the commotion is about, maybe someone died. _

She reached Tsunade's office and knocked without her usual enthusiasm. "Enter." She obeyed. Tsunade was sitting at her desk with her fingers laced together. She really was beautiful, with shoulder length blonde hair in pigtails and a rather proportional breast size... Tsunade smiled kindly and then became instantly furious."Those people cannot for the life of them fix any situation." She grunted out.

"Why? What happened?" Sakura questioned. "A man was found close to death and his attacker close by, also suffering mortal wounds." Tsunade replied. Sakura gasped, those situations were always dangerous, you never could tell if there were more of them waiting around.

"That's not all, we have also received information that the man who was attacked, he was jumped by someone we know." Tsunade said sternly. Sakura stiffened and asked "Is it that gang Akatsuki, the one that targets people with special genetics, like Naruto? Isn't someone from this town a part of it?" She asked.

"No. It was believed to be Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade replied.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat and she was left frozen, staring at her mentor. "That's not all Sakura, he's been captured and he's apparently blind. No nothing on his eyes, he refuses to talk. I thought maybe Naruto might convince him to talk, but I see now you're the better choice." Tsunade continued, "What do you say?"

_He's blind? How!_ Sakura continued to be frozen, a thousand thoughts running through her mind. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She tried again, but this time, the whole room started spinning. She raised her hand and suddenly was aware that she was falling. Being a medic, she realized, too late, that she was going to faint.

"Oh no, Sakura!" Tsunade rushed to catch her prize student as she fell sideways.

The last thought that ran through Sakura's mind was: _He's back… and I faint. Good going stupid… _


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! Thanks to those reviews, I was deeply motivated to actually work my lazy ass. ;P That's what happens when my ego gets attention. Thanks to those who reviewed :)

* * *

><p><strong>Listen to it… The melody that was weaved from our encounters, here; I'll sing it for you.<strong>

When she awoke, fluorescent lights met her eyes and the crisp smell of antiseptic floated near her nose. She sat up sharply and realized she was in a hospital bed. The last memory she thought of was when she dropped off the little girl to Tsunade's room. In a daze, she tried to recall what had happened. _Oh that's right… I had this dream that someone told me Sasuke came back! I think I might have tripped and hit my head._

She got up on uncertain legs and got out of her cot and walked to the door. Opening it hesitantly, she walked out into the hallway. Swiveling her head around, she realized she was in the Critical-ward. _Damn, what had happened? _Determined to find out, she navigated through the crowd and made it to Tsunade's office. Knocking twice, she heard a "come in" and shyly pushed the door open. She saw Tsunade and Naruto sitting in big armchairs, Naruto looking peeved. Tsunade had her trademark scowl and had aimed it at Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama, what happened to me?" Sakura asked tentatively. Tsunade's head whipped around, Sakura felt like cowering. Her former teacher could be quite scary…

"Ah? What are you talking about?" Tsunade snarled in reply. Sakura was backed up against the wall, shivering in fright. Naruto wasn't much better off either, his face had turned pallid and he was trembling as well. "I mean… um, when I fainted?" Sakura tried again.

"Oh that. I told you Sasuke was back and you fainted. That's all." Tsunade's demeanor had changed from frightening to calm and kind sounding. _I swear… she's bipolar._ Naruto thought, his face a deadpan and his arms still a little shaky. _Wait, Sasuke's back? As in __**back, **__back? _

"Oh that clears it up! Thank you for taking me to the bed." Sakura cheerfully replied. Only a moment later, she realized the full extent of Tsunade's words. "What? Sasuke's back…? Is he being interrogated?" She felt hollow inside, as if something had been ripped out of her chest. An important feeling felt like it was lost, forever missing, never to return. _Today… was the day I was going to mourn him… past two years, I always forgot… I changed my outfit, to showcase what I felt inside and this is the day he comes back? What irony…_ She sighed and thought regretfully.

"Old lady, you didn't say that's why you called me here! You kept me waiting for Sakura-chan and that's why I was so annoyed. Why didn't you tell me sooner? The 'teme' is waiting!" Naruto rushed up and towards the door. He made it out too, but a millisecond later, poked his head back in and sheepishly said, "Which room is he in again…?"

"Naruto get back in here, I still have to explain some things before you two are allowed to go see him." Tsunade sharply said. Naruto obediently sat down on one of the chairs and Sakura, not wanting to stand for longer than she had to, followed his actions. "Sasuke is still a criminal. Because of him, four of our people were severely injured. Who knows what else he has leaked out to that snaky freak? He can't be trusted and he's yet to receive his punishment for leaving the village. He has only been here about ten hours, half of it was spent healing his wounds and the other half was because he was sleeping. No one has questioned him yet; we were waiting to see if you could get anything out of him first, before the official questioning began. The person who found him, reports that he was covered in blood and his vision is gone from both eyes. The blood was from slash wounds and bruises all over his body. There is no scarring, no tissue damage. In other words they're fine. But he cannot see. You, Sakura, you are to find out what happened to his eyes. Naruto, you're to help him, in case he can't see ever again, train and use his other senses. His family line is tarnished now, being heavy ocular users, his prowess are no more than a mere child's. He is in room C297. You can go." Tsunade finished and laced her fingers together and rested her chin on the intertwined lodge.

Naruto rushed out immediately, but Sakura bowed and silently left the room. She thought Naruto would have been gone by now but she saw him, just next to the stairs, his fist clenched, his head shaking. She walked up to him, touched his shoulder and said "He's still Sasuke-kun… no matter what he's done, he's still our friend. We won't let him get executed, right? Yeah, Naruto you can believe it." Sakura tried to lighten the mood a little, give them both a chance to face their friend. Naruto gave a shaky smile and replied, "It's not that, I don't… I don't feel like I'm ready to see him again. Like it's too early, you know? I feel awful too, for not being the one to drag him back here like the sore loser he is. I mean, how many people can say: 'I dragged Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha and he cried' because knowing him, he probably would." It seemed like Naruto was trying to lighten the heavy tension surrounding them. "Nah, it's okay, let's just go Sakura-chan." With that said, Naruto started walking up the stairs. Sakura right behind him, only she was lost in her thoughts. _C297? That's the psycho dangerous ward. He's not a psycho! What injustice… well maybe they didn't want to mix him with other patients. No one really occupies the C ward. _

Before the both of them knew it, they had reached the door Tsunade had told them to go to. Just a blank nameplate, they didn't even put his name there. Rage started boiling in Sakura, it wasn't his fault! Orochimaru had practically kidnapped Sasuke! Naruto slowly opened the door. An eternity might have passed and neither of them would have noticed. Sakura's heart was beating so loud, she was afraid someone would hear and then accuse her of being weak. Naruto's hands were clenched so tightly, he thought it would break. Both of them stood there… and pushed the door open just a crack.

"What are you two waiting for? Go away if you're not here to talk to me." An extremely familiar voice echoed throughout the room. Sakura's heart felt like it missed a beat. She was standing, in shock, in fear of rejection again, her face drawn closed, her eyes unyielding. Seconds ticked by… she realized that she and Naruto were still standing in the doorway. "Naruto go… inside…" She whispered. Naruto himself was frozen, unable to do as she told. Sakura gave him a light shove and he pushed the door open all the way. He awkwardly stumbled inside, his loud charisma gone. "Oi teme… long time no see." He growled in greeting. Naruto sat down in one of the chairs next to Sasuke's bed and Sasuke followed the movement.

"I could say the same to you, dobe." Sasuke replied back.

Sasuke turned his head towards the sound he heard at what he hoped was the doorway. "Sakura… cat got your tongue? Still being a fan-girl over me?" His voice was like velvet. Sakura stepped out into the room, her eyes combing over Sasuke. He was sitting up in his hospital bed, donned in a loose white shirt with white pants. His eyes were the same obsidian. His hair had grown out a bit and he had let the bangs fall over his forehead. His skin was still a beautiful alabaster. _He hasn't changed… The white doesn't suit him._ She thought. _He's gotten handsomer, if that's possible… His attitude, however still hasn't changed. _

"Sasuke. It's good to see you again. My tongue is fine, thank you." Sakura coldly replied back. "You are grossly mistaken if you think I'm here to 'fan-girl' you." She turned her face haughtily and refused to turn his way.

"Introductions over, I don't think we need this now, do we?" Naruto cut in. His voice sounded angry somehow. "Teme, explain to us why the fuck you left and what happened to your eyes."

Naruto felt insanely furious and was ready to slap Sasuke. _The bastard doesn't even ask us how we're doing! If anything, he's gotten so much cockier. There we were, we saw him twice in the past three years. Each time we tried to take him back. He refused outright and now he acts high and mighty? You don't do that to people who think of you as a precious friend! He's still so rude to Sakura-chan. I wonder, has he really changed a little? Or is it just his physical appearance? _

Sasuke turned his head towards the sound of Naruto's voice. "Wouldn't you like to know dobe, why I left?" He was smirking, like he knew exactly what Naruto felt. Sakura also turned her head to see what the scene was like. A pissed off Naruto, looking ready to spring at Sasuke and Sasuke, who had hoped to school his face into a smirking, smart-ass demeanor, was failing and becoming just as angry.

She shook her head and laughed lightly. Both boys turned towards her, wondering if she'd finally lost her mind.

"You guys… it's like Team 7 all over again. Seeing your expressions and this scene brings back such wonderful memories." Still chuckling, Sakura explained. _Welcome home, Sasuke-kun…_

**Into the far off endless distance, our voices will soar higher and higher until they can reach anywhere in the world… I'm not dreaming anymore, time to look around and see, I'm not alone… anymore… **

* * *

><p>AN- Yeah don't worry! It's not over yet! This is just the beginning. Sasuke's eyes still have to heal. So review, review, review! Any flames sent will be used to light the passion between Sasuke and Sakura. Adoration will get you chapters, fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just tell me honestly that you hate it when I'm not with you (Act more like you want me; don't pretend to be tough) an afterimage of love; dreams are a girl's escape. Someday you'll break the key to my heart...**

"Sakura-chan! Stop laughing… "Naruto complained. He crossed his arms and turned away with a 'huff' sound. Sakura cracked up even more at that. Sasuke looked bewildered at the wild display of emotion Sakura showed.

"Sa-Sas-SAS-GAY!" Sakura kept laughing as she remembered the mispronunciation Naruto had with Sasuke's name when they were just 7 years old and fresh in the academy. Sakura had back then, been horrified and promptly yelled at Naruto for 'defiling' Sasuke's holy name but now, she remembered it and laughed hysterically.

Sasuke looked around uncomfortably, not really seeing anything but imagining how her face must look and of course, hearing her cries of laughter. He felt Naruto get closer and then heard his voice next to his ear, "I say we run for it… while we're still able to hear." He whispered quietly.

Sasuke was about to reply back when he heard no more laughing… Naruto too, turned around to look at Sakura. She was sitting, in a pitiful position, staring at the window with incredible traces of sadness in her eyes. Naruto again whispered the development to Sasuke who guessed that she might be thinking of the night he left.

_Oh damn… Please, gods please don't let her get homicidal. I don't want to lose my life too._ He cursed silently. To his surprise, he heard the rustlings of her getting up and slowly moving over to him. He felt her lower her head to his, felt her hand reach out. _She's not going to slap me, now is she? _He was panicked. But instead, she cupped his chin and murmured softly, "Sasuke… you suffered so much didn't you? I promise I won't ever rest until your eye sight is restored." Sasuke was frozen; he couldn't tell if she was doing it out of pity or her friendship (was it love...?) for him.

"Naruto, sit quiet for a bit, Sasuke is going to tell us what happened to him." Sakura drawled out in a sharp voice. _What'd I tell you! Bi-polar she is… _Sasuke was irritated. He had no wish to share the details of that… unfortunate accident. "Please Sasuke?" She seemed to understand his facial language and decided to guilt trip him. "Fine, get comfortable you two." He sneered out. There was some heavy rustling as Naruto tried a few poses to see which was more comfortable and settled into the chair. Sakura just sat down next to Sasuke's feet and looked poised to listen.

"So, it was night. Orochimaru was being a creep as usual. Kabuto was being his faithful little bitch and I was just there… Orochimaru lost it because he lost a number of experiments thanks to a Cloud raid on one of his hideouts. I made some comments and he got angry. He decided that he would host my body now but I resisted and killed him… I'm not sure what happened but everything burned after he died. My body felt so languid and lifeless but everything burned… It hurt so badly and then I see Kabuto looming over me as I writhe around in pain and _BAM_ the bitch does something to my head and everything I see, I want to kill. That poor man just didn't know what I was doing and I just walked up to him… Is he okay?" Sakura patted his hand and softly replied a "Yes, he's stabilized." Sasuke nodded and continued with his anecdote, "So then, his blood was all over my hands and I just felt so horrible. I tried… ending it there but my injuries weren't because of the man. I have no idea what happened to my eyes or how I got those injuries. While I fought Orochimaru, I kept track of where I was hurt. I got hit on my arms, my torso and above my eyebrow. I can't remember anything after that… I'm sorry if it isn't any help."

He finished his story and looked away, noting that even though he couldn't see their reactions, the tension was thick in the air. None of them spoke, soaking in Sasuke's words. Naruto let out a choked grunt and said, "Hey teme, we're here for you now. Even though you were a pompous fool with a stick up your ass, you're still our friend. We care about you, and Sakura-chan and I will help you get better, no matter what!" He shouted out. Sakura thankfully, didn't make any embarrassing declarations like Naruto but patted his hands once more. He turned to Sakura and offered what he thought was a small reassuring smile. Then turned to Naruto and said, "I never asked you for your 'friendship,' you just decided yourself you wanted it. But, I am glad..." He turned away feeling embarrassed.

Naruto beamed, this was as close to a thank you Sasuke would ever give. "Yeah, you're welcome Teme…" He replied.

_He's become so different… Four years ago, he would never even dream of letting me sit so close to him. He would never ever even try to listen to Naruto and about this 'friendship' between those two. Maybe he doesn't realize it… But Naruto and I have changed a lot too; we're not the weak ones who will always need to be protected anymore. _Sakura as there with a smile, thoughts running through her mind, she focused more on thinking of how to heal Sasuke. Suddenly, she leapt up and ran from the room. "Wait I'll be right back!" She shouted over her shoulder and ran on.

Sasuke and Naruto were left in the room, bewildered. "What the hell… What's wrong with her now?" Naruto screeched. "Teme, did you say anything!"

"Now why would I do that? I don't know… Maybe she got that thing… you know? That thing… The monthly thing…" He finished quietly.

"That's not a bad idea… Should we go look for her?" Naruto suggested.

"Okay. Let's go." Sasuke sat up in his bed and was about to leave it when he realized, _How do I walk around? I'm blind! _He sat there for the longest time until Naruto reached down, pulled him off the bed and let Sasuke lean on him.

"Swallow your pride Teme; no one is going to judge you for asking for help." Naruto muttered, shaking his head. The both of them were just about to leave the room when they frantically saw Sakura running back towards them and dragging an equally excited looking Shizune behind them.

"Sasuke! I think I know what happened to your eyes!" Sakura screamed as she saw the two of them.

**So precious, so very precious that nothing else matters. Every bit of the view spread before me here, I'll consolidate all of it and bring you there. So don't you let go…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry it's so short... But please review! And I know Sasuke is a little OoC, but oh well... I'm not Kishimoto! A cookie to anyone that can guess the song lyrics I put in. . .  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I have so many excuses as to why I forgot about this story but I won't waste all of your time with them. :P This story sounds so childish in the beginning chapters but don't worry, my writing style has definitely improved. Also, I actually have the best followers/reviewers. You guys are so patient, and I promise you all I _will_ finish this story. Thank you so much for sticking with me this far.3

**The town I lived in with you, and the future we promised, everything fades in the sunlight. The frozen clock began to scratch the time away and before we knew it, our time had disappeared. **

Naruto turned to Sasuke, an incredulous look on his faces. Naruto gasped, his mouth flopping like a fish. "As expected of Sakura-chan! I knew she could do it!" He pumped his fist in the air. Sasuke was going to be cured!  
>Sasuke himself was astonished, Sakura was no longer the whiny, dependent on others type of girl. She was so smart. He felt relief surge into his chest like waves crashing onto a beach. He tried hard to school his emotions, he didn't want those two to see him blubbering with happiness.<br>"Thank you Sakura..." He said softly.  
>"Ehh? For what? I said I might know what's wrong, not how to fix it immediately." Sakura replied.<br>Sasuke's face fell and he drooped like a wilted flower. Naruto stopped doing his arm pumping victory dance and stared at Sakura with his eyes open wide. "Well why'd you say it the way you said Sakura-chan?!"  
>"What are you talking about? All I said was I think I know what's wrong with his eyes. You two read into it wrong," She glared at them and flippantly replied. "So are you two done acting like idiots so I can tell you?"<br>"I liked her better when she was in the sas-gay mood." Naruto muttered.  
>"Sasuke, please take a seat back onto the bed." She said as she sat down next to him. Naruto shuffled to his original chair and moved around noisily trying to get comfortable.<br>"Any day now Naruto."  
>Naruto sheepishly looked up and settled down. He glanced over to Sasuke, the other boy looked devoid of emotion. He must be taking this blind thing really hard... I mean his entire ninja career was based off of his eyes. But then again, this wouldn't have happened if he had just stayed with us.<br>"So. What's my diagnosis?" Sasuke said.  
>"Why do you sound so constipated... Anyways, the eyes are what you use to see, yes, but they are controlled by the brain. Meaning you see things using your eye but your brain is what processes those images into the things you recognize and are familiar with. When I left this room, I went to talk to Tsunade-shishou, she theorized that the parts of the brain that is used to process those images are not functioning. However, you are healthy and mobile, so we suspect it has something to do with just those specific parts of your brain." She rattled off that explanation, seemingly unaware of his gloomy face.<p>

"Although, the memories of your time with Kabuto and why you killed that poor man are not coming to you, we are sure that they are there. You just cannot reach them now. Why? We don't know yet. Tsunade-shishou is researching as we speak." She thoughtfully gazed into her notes.

"So Sakura-chan, is there any thing we can do to fix his brain?" Naruto waved his arms wildly, trying to get her attention. However it was Sasuke who replied, "Forget it, I don't care anymore." Sasuke sat up in his bed and moved his legs to the edge. He stood up and felt the wall next to him, he stumbled and drew his hand along the wall unti he got to the door. He then turned left through the door and walked away from Naruto and Sakura.

"Should we follow him?" Sakura asked, turning to Naruto, who looked just as bewildered as she felt.

"I think you should just go by yourself, Sakura-chan." Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her towards the door and gave her a little shove. She glared back irritably but marched off to find Sasuke.

* * *

><p>As soon as she left, Naruto turned to the window with a somber expression on his face. "I know you're there, Kakashi-sensei. You can come in if you want." Just as he finished saying that, the famous copy ninja dropped down from the window and into the hospital room. "Oh Naruto, I was just cleaning the window's glass. I'll be going now, there's are groceries waiting to be carried with my name on them." Kakashi replied and with a wave, he was off again. Infuriated, Naruto stared at the space where he had once been and thought, <em>Really? He couldn't just say he was here to visit as well? But Sasuke. He just doesn't want to admit he needs our help. He's gotten even more stupid than I remember. <em>

Meanwhile, Sakura had trailed Sasuke quietly as he made his way through the hallways and onto the stair wells. She followed him as he took one tentative step after another until he reached the door to the rooftop. She moved to his side when he reached the edge of the roof. They stood side by side in silence for a few minutes until Sasuke spoke. "You're here because you pity me, isn't that right? The prodigal Sasuke Uchiha is now reduced to a invalid, quivering mess." His voice was dripping with venom and his face was contorted in anger. Sakura smiled, even though he couldn't see it and reached out to take his hand. "No, I'm here because I'm your teammate. I'm here because that is what teammates do, they take care of each other. You may have forgotten when you went with that molestor, but Naruto and I have had this dynamic for years. Now you're part of it too." She gently replied, hoping to console him.

Sasuke felt so surprised, even after all that, after all he had put these two through, they still wanted his company and wanted to make him feel comfortable. "You haven't changed." He softly said.

They stood there in comfortable silence, Sakura didn't let go of his hand and Sasuke didn't pull away either. After a considerable amount of time, Sakura pulled his hand off the edge of the roof and said "We want to help you get your memories and your sight back, let's go back now, shall we?" He said nothing but allowed her to lead him down the stairs and back to the room.

_Things are changing now Sasuke-kun, we just might become a team again. _Sakura thought, the corners of her mouth pulled up in a tiny, hopeful smile.

**After this different meeting, I want to have a different love. One that would work out well.**

* * *

><p>AN: Again, you guys are the absolute best! Review, please? Any ideas/suggestions are welcomed!


End file.
